Joy Meachum (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Alignment = | Affiliation = | Relatives = Harold Meachum (father, deceased), Ward Meachum (uncle, deceased), Brenda Swanson (half-sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Rand Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = CEO of Rand Meachum, Inc. Secretary | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Doug Moench; Larry Hama | First = Marvel Premiere #18 | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life Joy Meachum was the daughter of Harold Meachum. She was a brilliant business woman and was tapped to take over Rand Meachum, Inc. one day. Iron Fist After her father had been murdered by the Ninja, she found Iron Fist next to his corpse, naturally blaming him for her father's death. Partnering with her uncle Ward Meachum, she tried for years to avenge her father and kill Iron Fist. They teamed up with Steel Serpent who would work for them as long as he could get revenge on Iron Fist. They watched the battle between Iron Fist and Radion on television, hoping he would survive so they could get their revenge. Joy asked Davos to investigate her uncle Ward, he complied as he agreed to work for them until he killed Danny Rand. During a meeting with Joy, Daniel Rand and his lawyer to discuss the return of his father's shares of the Meachum company, they were attacked by local crime boss Chaka Kahn. When Rand changed into his identity of Iron Fist, she was brought to safety by Steel Serpent, who defied her orders to attack Iron Fist. Davos confronted Ward threatening him to quit and disappear and leave the running of the company to Joy. He told her that his debt was paid in full and it was now time for his revenge. Boss Morgan and his goons took Joy hostage, as Rand Meachum, Inc. was apparently cutting into his turf. Iron Fist saves an ungrateful Joy from Morgan and his goons. After he defeats Morgan's men, Joy offers Morgan millions of dollars to shoot Iron Fist. Morgan, not wanting to be around when the ambulances arrive leaves Joy to deal with her own revenge. Iron Fist, maintaining his innocence in the murder of Joy's father, told her to go ahead and kill him. Joy couldn't and the two decide to end their rivalry. Later Danny relinquishes control of his share of Rand Meachum, Inc to her until such a time that he believes he's earned the wealth from the company. Joy hired the Heroes for Hire to transport a new computer circuit from New York City to Chicago. However along the way the duo got into trouble and lost the chip, losing the company millions. But luckily they were insured for the high risk journey. Joy Meachum gave Danny a tour of a Rand Meachum plant. He noticed that some of the weapons being made at the plant were the same type that the men who stole the Power Gem of Quon were using and becomes curious if some how the Meachum's are involved. When Ward spots Danny in the plant, be begins to panic, however his mysterious employer telepathically orders him to calm himself. When Danny expresses an interest in the weapons, Joy gives him one to check out. Death of Ward Meachum Oracle Inc. bought out Rand-Meachum Inc. in a hostile take over. Her scheming Uncle was killed by the Super-Skrull She met with Lady Jacqueline Falsworth and the two argued over the ruthless take over Later, Joy worked alongside an employee called Malik (secretly a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent) to save Iron Fist from a group of gunmen. This series of unfortunate events culminated in Joy being kidnapped, as a way of forcing Danny to steal the Zodiac Key. Iron Fist successfully retrieved the Key and went after Death Sting. However, Joy had been drugged and her assailants had put her in the Death Sting costume. At first, this enraged Danny, but he soon found out the truth about everything, including Malik's secret affiliation with S.H.I.E.L.D., and worked things out with Joy. Meanwhile, Lord Conal D'hu-Tsien and Miranda Rand (secretly Death Sting and Danny's sister) had brought the key to the H'ylthri, because they promised to make them normal again, but with the arrival of Danny alongside Malik and Joy, Miranda betrayed the H'ylithri and used the Scorpio Key to help her brother and destroy the H'ylthri, killing Conal in the process. Victor Alvarez Danny gave Victor Alvarez, the new Power Man, a job at the Rand Foundation, so he could train him. Joy gave Mrs. Alvarez a tour of the facility and she approved of his career choice. At this time, Joy was Danny's secretary at Rand Corporation, and the two were romantically involved, but the relation has ended and the current whereabouts of Joy are unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secretaries Category:Millionaires Category:Businesspeople Category:Meachum Family